Little Sister
by Licensed to Kill
Summary: - AU - She was the outcome of his father’s transgression, it was enough reason for him to hate her with passion. But no one could have guessed he would make her his own sin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Little Sister**

_**Prologue **_

Working men of all status filled the subway in rush to get to their destination. Students crowded the sidewalks, desperately trying to get to their school on time. It was just another typical day. People played their role in an everyday theatrical performance called "life".

However, to one girl, this day would mark a change in her life. You may think that at such a young age, her mind might fail to comprehend the outcome of these changes. But she knew, for a simple fact, that to her and her mother, it's a fresh start that came with a new future–a new family.

She watched her mother through the open door as she packed their things clean, leaving the room empty and lifeless. "Mama," She called meekly while clutching the white stuffed dog against her small chest.

The woman paused in whatever she was doing and turned her attention to the tiny figure at the doorway. "What's the matter, dear?" She asked softly.

The girl's grip tightened while blue-eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Mama, why do we have to leave?" Her tiny voice bounced off the walls of the vacant room.

Ms. Higurashi gave a tiny smile as she raised her hand and beckoned her daughter to come closer. The miserable look on her child's face threatened to break her heart.

However, she desired all the best for her as much as she wanted to give her comfort, and as long as they're stuck in this place, her dream for a greater future would remain as nothing but a delusion. She wanted her to be happy, even if it cost a moment of sadness.

"Mama..." A tear slid down her cheek. She sniffed and released her toy before running to her mother. Her pony-tail bounced with each step. "Mama, I don't want to go!"

"Hush now, darling." Ms. Higurashi went on her knees and caressed Kagome's cheek affectionately. It hurts seeing her so distressed. "It will be alright, I'm sure you'll like it there."

Kagome heaved back her tears. "But I'll miss _jii-chan_–" She spoke between sobs. "Botan-_chan_ and Sakura-_chan_–" She hiccupped little breaths while she wiped her face with the back of her tiny hand.

Her mother gave a weak smile. "Don't you want to live with papa?"

She looked down and remained silent. She was clenching her pink skirt with both hands while snuffling through her tears now and then. Her large eyes and tiny nose were red from weeping

"Papa made sure you'll like your room," Ms. Higurashi began tenderly. "Blue, it's your favorite color, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded timidly.

Ms. Higurashi patted her daughter's head. "Papa had your room painted in blue, isn't that great?" She smiled when Kagome bobbed her head in response. "And guess what…"

Kagome's tear filled eyes somewhat sparkled with interest.

"Papa bought you many toys, and it's all waiting for you in our new home." She motioned to her stuffed dog. "Now, your doggy over there–"

"Fluffy." Kagome interjected in a quivering voice.

Ms. Higurashi tapped her daughter's nose in fondness. "_Fluffy_, I'm sure, will be very happy when he meets his new friends, don't you think?"

Kagome nodded. Her lips curled into a tiny smile, however it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "But I won't see Botan-_chan_ and Sakura-_chan _again."

"You're a wonderful girl Kagome, so I'm sure you'll meet new friends there." She gave her daughter an excited look. "And besides, your brother Sesshoumaru will be there to keep you company."

"Se-shou-ma-aru?" Kagome tried to pronounce the name but with no success. She released a giggle before she attempted yet again, and this time it sounded a lot more decent. "Sessh-ou-maru." She looked at her mother. "What a funny name."

Ms. Higurashi teasingly pinched the girl's nose. "Tha–" She was suddenly cut short when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Is everything set?" Asked the man at the doorway. He was wearing a black turtle neck and dark brown slacks. He had a long silver hair that cascaded beautifully down his back. His face was magnificently carved in perfect curves.

Ms. Higurashi threw him a warm smile before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Now Kagome, I know this is hard for you." She said carefully. "But we need papa," She averted her gaze towards the man across the room. "And papa needs us."

"Do you understand me, Kagome?"

The raven-haired girl bit her lip before nodding in reply.

Ms. Higurashi stood up and offered her hand to Kagome. She hesitantly accepted. Seeing this, the man in black went to ease the girl's concern. He stooped down and placed a reassuring hand on her head. With a grin, he said. "We'll visit your grandpa as often as you want."

The child's face brightened. "Really?"

"Really."

"I can go visit Botan-_chan_ and Sakura-c_han_ too?" She questioned in delight.

He nodded.

Her eyes widened. "Thank you, papa!" She jumped to wrap her arms around the man's neck for an unyielding embrace.

* * *

They slowly pulled into the driveway. After they fully stopped, her father turned to give her a grin. "We're here, Kagome." He spoke with his kind and rich voice.

Kagome gave him a matching beam before turning her gaze to the humongous house ahead. Her eyes widened. "Mama, mama, look!" She pointed cutely.

"Yes dear, our new home." Ms. Higurashi answered, and they all got out of the car. She looked down at her with a warm smile. She placed her hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the huge entrance.

Her father turned the knob and they entered. Kagome didn't like the house the moment she stepped in. It didn't have that homey and inviting atmosphere. She felt like a total stranger. She had a feeling that somehow she's not welcomed here.

A weird looking man greeted them. He was short with a blunted nose, and a narrow pointed mouth. "Welcome home, my lord." He bowed in respect. "My lady," Ms. Higurashi thanked him with a smile.

Kagome, without second thoughts, replied with equal respect as she bowed down thirty degrees from the waist in a respectful greeting. However, she stayed still in the same stance a little too long to be normal. She looked devastatingly adorable.

The man blinked in confusion. He heard his master chuckle in amusement. Inutaisho turned his attention to the undersized man. "Jaken, how did everything go while I was away?" He asked.

"Everything's been smooth, my lord." The man called Jaken answered. "But," His brows quivered. "The young master, he–"

"Father," Said a boy standing at the stairway. He had a short silver-hair, and a pair of golden-eyes just like his father. A deep frown was written on his young face.

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho spoke the name with concealed fondness. He watched as Sesshoumaru went down the steps, only to stop at the bottom of the stairway. Inutaisho approached him. "Why don't you say hi to your mother?"

"She is _not_ my mother." He stated boldly. "Nor is _she–_" Sesshoumaru continued while he turned his gaze to the raven-haired girl who was animatedly talking to a flustered Jaken. "–my sister." He gritted his teeth together, trying hard to contain his resentment.

Inutaisho gave him a softened look. He saw the hurt and betrayal in his son's eyes. He expected this from the moment he knew of his daughter's existence. He knew his son bore a certain grudge for him having cheated on his mother.

His marriage to his wife was forged to complete the merger of the two most notorious companies in Japan. It was a union brought by an agreement between her father and him. It was purely business and nothing more.

His wife knew of his late night antics. He was a powerful man, and being a prominent business leader had its benefits. He was a ladies' man, a man devoted to the pursuit of pleasure–that is, until he met _her_, Higurashi.

It was the first time he felt so right being so close to someone. It was then he realized that he had fallen in love. However, circumstances ripped them apart. She knew he was a married man and didn't want to add more conflict in his life. So she left, bringing with her the seed of their union...

Kagome

It was not until a month ago when he heard of a single mother living in a shrine with the description matching his former lover. He immediately went to see the woman himself. That's how he found her and the jewel he now called his daughter.

Perhaps that's what bothered his son more, when he learned that his father's sinful act brought to the world a painful result in the form of his half-sister.

He knew of his son's ache. He knew that the scars were still raw. It's been only two years since his mother died. And bringing his former mistress and their daughter to their house was the same as putting salt on those screaming wounds.

He blamed not his son. He confessed his failure as a father. But he wished that he would understand what he felt as well. He admitted he _never _loved his mother. Yet he also could not deny the fact that he did care for her enough to cut his heart the moment she passed away.

He too was hurting, the very reason why he needed _them_.

"Someday, you'll see…" This was his only reply before he turned and walked away. He's not a man of words, and even if he was, it would do nothing to convince the boy to think otherwise.

* * *

He was mad. His father insisted that he showed her to her room. He had no idea what thoughts lingered in his father's head when he left the bothersome girl in his care. "Keep moving!" He snapped at the girl tagging along.

Kagome bit her lip and jogged to his side with the stuffed dog encased between her arms and against her chest. She studied him carefully. He was taller by about three inches. His white hair reminded her so much of her toy's pelt. _Mmm, __soft._ She mused.

He was stiff and still had that scowl on, she realized. He had it written on his face ever since they arrived, and now she was starting to think that it was somehow permanent. "You have a big house, _nii-sama_!" She said eager to lighten the mood.

He remained silent, hoping that she would take the hint. But the girl proved to be more than a nuisance when she continued talking.

Kagome pouted. "I live in a shrine with _jii-chan_." She said randomly, trying to open a conversation for the second time. "He owns a cat named Buyo, but I call him _buta-chan_!"

She was unrelenting. "Look, Fluffy has the same hair as _nii-sama_!" She spoke keenly while she tried to show him the white stuffed toy.

He closed his eyes in a hopeless attempt to ignore her endless gibberish.

"How old are you?" She asked enthusiastically. "I'm five, but I'm turning six in April!"

He twitched.

"Do you have many friends?"

His teeth clenched together.

"Wow, you're tall."

"I like _Oden_."

"When's your birthday?"

"My favorite color's blue."

"Se-sshou-ma-ru, you have a funny name."

_That does it! She just can't keep her mouth shut even for a second._ He thought while he trembled with his palms clenched into fists by his sides. She even dared to look completely innocent while mocking his name. _Shut up! _He chanted those words in his mind like a sacred mantra.

"Se-sshou-ma-ru?"

He stopped walking.

The thin thread of self-control broke.

And there was hell unleashed.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped. His brows creased and eyes widened in anger. He took in delight when the girl flinched and uneasily bit her lip. "If I were you, I should have closed my mouth, girl!"

He was merciless when he continued with his unkind remarks. "Whatever nonsense you want to tell me, I don't want to hear it!"

Kagome cowered back. Her eyes began to moist and the grip on her toy tightened.

"So, now you get it." He smirked. "That would teach you not to act all too familiar with me."

"_Nii_-"

"Don't," He glared. "Don't _ever_ call me that again. I'm not your brother!"

Hot stinging tears spilled freely from her eyes as she sobbed and cried and–

It hurt.

"As a matter of fact, I just can't stand you, I hate you–" He closed his eyes and gasped for breathe in an effort to contain his rage. When he finally placed the pieces of his control together, he opened his eyes and scowled.

"Your room is just up ahead. I'm sure with a mouth like that, you will be able to manage on your own without any help." And he was gone, just like that, leaving a tear-stricken girl behind. And like a jerk that he was, he felt good making her cry.

**End of Prologue **

* * *

**Foot Notes**

Buta: _Japanese for Pig_

Oden: _A Japanese winter dish consisting of several ingredients._

**Author's Notes**

This is my first time writing Sess/Kag in an Alternate Universe, so please be gentle with me. Anyway, it was kind of hard doing the prologue, especially with a _chibi_ Kagome and _chibi_ Sesshoumaru. I hope you had fun reading it. Thank you!


	2. Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter I **

_**Kagome**_

She walked the high school hallway with unrivaled elegance. Her eyes held a seductive gleam that could hypnotize anyone at a glance. Her small nose and glossy lips complemented her perfectly shaped face.

She was beautiful

She was perfect

And she…

Was _not _her. Not Kagome. Not the ugly four-eyed freak whom everyone loved to make fun of. In fact, she's the complete opposite of the school's well-known beauty, Saitama Yura.

While Yura was endowed with luscious curves that were meant to be displayed, Kagome on the other hand, had spent most of her life wearing loose garments in an attempt to hide herself.

She was never seen without her large glasses. She wore clothes that were out of fashion. Even her school uniform seemed too big for her. And never once had anyone seen her with anything other than her low pigtails. She was unattractive, strange and boring. At least that's what they say.

But she's not the kind of person who cared a lot about what other people think. She was not the least bothered when people called her names. Instead, she ignored them, leaving them with their amusement.

She had always been like that. However these past few months, their stabbing words, which normally would have not affected her, wounded her more than she had expected.

She envied the pretty faces in her school, she realized. Perhaps she had grown tired of being the subject of people's entertainment, of being called hideous, of seeing people grimace every time they see her.

"Hey look, it's _mother owl_!" A male student shouted while making a mocking gesture. Snickers and hoots followed.

Kagome bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the ground, trying her best to disregard all their insults. She gripped her books tighter against her chest as her strides increased in an attempt to flee the scene.

However, her efforts of escape failed when a familiar figure blocked her way. Meekly, she raised her eyes to meet a pair of deadly golden orbs. His features were refined and unique. Long silvery locks cascaded admirably down his back. He was a sight to be glorified, this man, her brother.

"_Niisan_," She whispered.

The boy she called brother simply ignored her. Instead, his eyes narrowed, giving her an empty bitter look. Without a single word, he walked past her, deliberately hitting her shoulder in the process. He was followed by his lackeys, Kouga, Hiten, and Bankotsu, each leaving her with a nasty remark.

Well, except for Naraku who neither acknowledged nor knocked her purposely.

Kagome grimaced when she felt her throbbing shoulder. It wasn't new to her. The encounters she had with her brother always ended with pain if not humiliation in her part. However, there was always that person in her brother's crowd who didn't participate in his pranks: Naraku.

Typically, while Sesshoumaru and his friends took their time embarrassing her, Naraku would always stay at a corner, never once taking part or even paying heed to his group's mischiefs. It's not that he didn't find their antics amusing. It's just that Naraku was simply uninterested.

Perhaps, that's the reason why she's starting to see him in a different light. And maybe, he was the reason why she felt uglier, why she spent most of her nights this past few weeks dreaming of having a pretty face.

"Aomori-_san_…" She whispered unconsciously while her gaze followed his retreating form. Upon realizing what she's doing, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She looked around afraid that someone had seen her gawking.

With a sigh she turned to leave, eager to start her day right.

* * *

She entered the classroom, finding her designated seat at the back. She quickly slid in her chair before dropping her bag to the floor beside her. She noticed that most of the students had already settled down, though a few were still talking and gossiping with their friends.

Her eyes slowly drifted to the empty chair on her right. For a moment she wished that Yura had not come to school. They were seat-mates ever since classes started for her first year in high school.

While majority of the students would be thrilled to be in her place, Kagome, on the other hand, regarded herself unfortunate considering that she had to constantly put up with Yura and her attitude.

Kagome had done nothing to deserve anyone's spite. However, it was a common knowledge to a lot of students that Sesshoumaru, the most glorified person in school, hated his own sister. And that's enough to convince the crowd that she's not worth their acquaintance.

Yura, in particular, found satisfaction in harassing her with every single chance she's given. She recalled such an incident not a few weeks ago when Yura "accidentally" dumped her miso soup on her head, in the middle of the cafeteria. After that episode, Kagome tried to avoid the cafeteria and started bringing her own lunch.

Yura was amiable, that's what they said. Kagome figured that it's either they're sucking up or just completely dense. _I'd go with dense._ She humored herself with a tiny grin.

However, just as she was about to indulge herself deeper into her thoughts, the object of her contemplation walked in the classroom. With her nose up in the air, Yura strolled her way towards her seat.

Kagome found herself unconsciously admiring her, from the way she carried her uniform with such appeal to the level of confidence she presented herself with.

Consisting of a long-sleeved, dark-blue, sailor-top; a yellow bow attached to the blouse; a dark-blue, pleated-skirt that ended a couple of inches above the knee; a pair of black, knee-length socks; and a pair of black shoes; there wasn't a great deal of girls in their campus who had the ability to transform a typical uniform into a designer outfit better than Yura.

Noticing the positive look the four-eyed student was giving her, Yura managed to draw a proud smirk before settling down in her chair. With a light flush, Kagome turned her attention somewhere else, feeling slightly ashamed of being caught, and knowing for a fact that she paled I comparison to the school's known beauty.

With a smile, Yura spoke with hidden conceit. "It's okay," She made sure it was loud enough for the whole class to hear. "You can always dream."

Kagome bit her lip. She lowered her gaze before adjusting her glasses. She was used to such rude comments. However, it didn't mean that it hurt any less. _This is just one of those typical days. I've been here before._ She thought in an effort to comfort herself.

"Nice day isn't it, Kagome-_chan_?" Yura said in a fake, thoughtful tone while sweetly emphasizing the endearment she had set for her.

She had something up her sleeves, it's better if she avoi– "Yes it is, Saitama-_san_." Kagome replied politely with a genuine smile.

There was a short pause.

Yura smirked. "It _was_, but then I stepped in the classroom and saw a _very_ dreadful sight," She frowned and turned her attention towards their spectators. "And I have to live with this horrible dilemma _everyday. single. day_." She brought a hand against her forehead, feigning distress. "I feel really sorry for myself…"

They laughed.

Kagome didn't say a word.

How typical.

Luckily the bell rang and Mr. Kawashima, their homeroom teacher, entered the class. Right away, the students of class 1–C stood and bowed before giving a formal greeting. With a salutation of his own, the instructor allowed his students to take their seats.

She sat quietly while she intently listened to her teacher as he discussed about their daily bulletin. All that time, she had a smile written on her face. Kagome's not one to always get straight _A_s in every test. Just like any ordinary teenager, she's just a regular student with regular marks in her report card.

However, as far as she could remember, she had always loved school, and had always been grateful to be in one of the most recognized schools in Japan. Komazawa Private School was one of the best junior and high schools in Japan, with the overwhelming majority of its students advancing to Keio University, one of the top private universities in Japan.

Besides the school's noteworthy level when it came to its academics. Komazawa was also known to be an institute of the rich and the prominent. Students in this school came from families of wealth. Many of the current politicians, top corporation owners, and successful businessmen went in this school during their early years.

She knew that for a fact since she's the daughter of one of those prominent figures. Kagome smiled with that thought. She was indeed lucky to be given such a benefit. And that's why Kagome knew...

She couldn't disappoint.

_Alright, do your best, Kagome!_ She mentally encouraged herself with a smile.

* * *

Kagome found herself passing by the school corridors moments after the bell rang for lunch. Carefully, she made her way towards the senior hallway. _Just a peak._ She told herself while she scanned the place for a certain dark-haired boy.

Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she looked forward to seeing _him_ each day. She didn't feel this way before. She knew him ever since they were young, and had never felt this desire to see him every single day.

She never really had a real conversation with him. Sure, they exchanged a couple of hellos back then, but other than that he was a total stranger. Naraku was first introduced to her family when she was six.

There was a huge party in their house the day she first met him. Right after dinner, she was standing beside her father when a man approached with a salutation.

It was one of her father's closest friends, Onigumo Aomori, owner of Aomori Corporation. And with him was his son, Naraku. That's how she met him. Mrs. Aomori and her mother instantly became friends. Her mother even invited her to visit their residence from time to time.

And she did visit days after that night. It became a constant thing for both women to get together every weekend. She always brought her son along whenever she came by. And that's how he and Sesshoumaru became close friends.

It was around the first few months in her junior high years when Sesshoumaru became more public about his hatred towards her. It was then that people started avoiding her. Naraku also seemed to have severed any link he had with her.

She remembered, she had a friend before. Her name was Kikyo. Kikyo had promised her that they would be friends no matter what other people said. But it only lasted for a couple of months before Kikyo ended her ties with her, just like everyone else. She had been alone since then.

She got used to it. She cared not about what other people think. She was never interested in anyone, just as much as they weren't interested in her. Nonetheless, it all changed. She remembered how it all began, this sudden interest in her brother's friend…

_It was a typical weekday: she went in for school, got laughed at, ate lunch, went to her archery club, and went home. However, something bizarre happened that day. It was during a visit to her after-school club._

_They didn't have any meeting that day, but nevertheless, Kagome decided to stop by for a couple of rounds. The club had a dojo of its own behind the school building situated near the kendo and judo club. _

_She was quite relieved when no one was present. A huge smile was on her face as she happily skipped in the dressing room to change into her archery garb which consisted of a dogi, a black hakama, and an obi. Lastly, she grabbed a chest protector and a pair of gloves before stepping out._

_Kagome took a bow and a quiver before she positioned in front of the target range. She then pulled an arrow from her quiver and locked it into place. Steadily, she pulled back, brought the arrow close to her chin, and aligned her arrow towards the target. _

_And with elegance she's not aware of she possessed, she released the string and fired the arrow with no difficulty._

_She was right on target._

_Almost indifferently, Kagome grabbed another arrow and locked it into place. She slowly pulled back the string and released the arrow with the same natural grace. And yet again, her shot was precise._

_She made a few more shots before finally realizing that she's no longer on her own. She lowered her bow and examined the area for any intruders. As her eyes traveled in all corners of the dojo, she was quite surprised to see someone leaning against the wall near the door. _

_Upon further inspection, Kagome finally identified the intruder. It was her brother's friend, Naraku Aomori. She was about to say something before he cut her off, "I didn't know you can shoot, Yoshida."_

_Then it was completely quiet._

_With a bow in one hand, Kagome was rendered totally mute. She stood there, gaping like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to draw words out from her mouth. Fortunately, Naraku saved her the humiliation by deciding to end the silence. "Well, don't let me bother you." He said._

_After that, the next thing she knew, she was back to shooting targets, but this time she wasn't alone. He was there, watching her every move in the background. She didn't know why he stayed. But if there's one thing she's for certain, it's the fact that she was pleased with his presence._

After that day, she would often go to places where she knew she could catch a glimpse of him. And of course, see would always see him hanging out with her brother. Just like Sesshoumaru, he was two years her senior.

He was aloof and mysterious, yet held a certain appeal that could rival her brother's. He didn't talk to a lot of people. And except for his little group of friends, he didn't seem to socialize with other students that often. In spite of this, he never failed to catch the attention of a number of lust-inflicted school girls. Just take her for example.

Finally, she found him. He was standing a couple of feet away with his back facing her. He was talking to someone. With a hand fisted against her chest, a smile formed on her lips as she observed the object of her fondness. "Aomori-_san_…" She whispered as her cheeks glowed a pretty red.

"Why, would you look at this." Someone spoke. Glee and sarcasm laced in her tone.

With a gasp, Kagome turned to face whoever it was behind her. And to her dismay, she saw Yura and her friends standing with a smug expression on their faces. "Saitama-_san_, what are you–"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see Sesshoumaru-_kun_." Yura rudely interrupted while she studied Kagome from head to toe. "You, however, don't have the right to be here." She spoke before her gaze went past Kagome and landed on Naraku who was talking to another upper-class man.

She turned her attention back to Kagome, then back to the senior, and then it settled back to Kagome. In a devilish smile she began, "Ooh, I get it now." She stepped closer and then patted the girl's cheek with her forefinger.

"You're really something aren't you?" She continued in a chuckle, "Crushing on someone beyond your reach." With a wicked smile she finished. "He won't spare you a single glance, so quit hoping." With that, she walked past her followed by Tsubaki and Kikyo.

Kagome didn't fail to see the sour look her former friend gave her.

* * *

With determination, Kagome took in a huge breath before she threw her arms into the air, and released a deafening scream. "I HATE YOU!" Her frustrations all drained away in those four words. _I hate her._ She thought through heaving breaths.

Earlier, right after her encounter with Yura, she rushed her way towards the only place she knew she would find solitude: on top of the school building. Tears threatened to escape her eyes. She didn't know why, but what Yura said painfully struck a nerve.

She was accustomed to this kind of treatment, yet why did her chest throb with pain? What's so different about this one?

_He won't spare you a single glance, so quit hoping._

Those words repeatedly played inside her head. She closed her eyes in an effort to block it all away.

_Quit hoping._

She wasn't. She knew her place. Yet, why did it hurt so much. Did she really like Naraku that much? Kagome avoided that thought, not wanting to add more strain in her already clouded mind.

A smile slowly formed on her lips. And yet again, with improved vigor, Kagome fisted a hand on the air and shouted. "I hate you!" She laughed in triumph as her voice drifted away with the wind's current.

"Did you hear that, Saitama-_san_?" She yelled and flaunted–well, to no one in particular, and surely she didn't expect anyone to give her a reply.

Unfortunately, someone did. "Yes, I heard you _painfully_ loud and clear." A casual voice came.

Kagome froze in her spot, her privacy shattered. She didn't expect anyone to be in this part of the building. Yura was going to know for sure. And like a tyrant that she was, she would have the more reason to terrorize her.

She would be the school's biggest clown if a word leaked out about this little display. She would be the rumor for days to come: Yoshida Kagome, a student of class 1–C was found to be mentally disturbed and was scheduled for immediate rehabilitation.

Then it came to her, _but there would be no gossip if no one says a word_. With that, Kagome turned to face the intruder and beg–or rather "make a deal" for his vow for secrecy, as she would decently call it so to save her already almost non-existent pride.

When she finally got a full view of the invader, a feeling of _deja vu_ hit her…

_She made a few more shots before finally realizing that she's no longer on her own. She lowered her bow and examined the area for any intruders. As her eyes traveled in all corners of the dojo, she was quite surprised to see someone leaning against the wall near the door._

"Are you always this deafening when you're alone?" The trespasser spoke casually.

Her eyes widened. _It's him._ She thought as she examined the serious look etched on his rich face, the wavy onyx hair gracing his broad back and shoulders, and the black uniform wrapped gracefully around his masculine form.

However, there was something odd about him. She had no idea what it was, but it seemed to have drawn her attention to his arm, and down to his hand. That's when she found it, his strong manly fingers encased around a regular-sized box that suspiciously looked like a _bento _wrapped in a–

"Pink!" She exclaimed ridiculously with a finger pointing at the hand that held the _bento_ wrapped in a pink handkerchief. Then, as if she carried it with her in every misfortune…

Silence greeted them…

She could hear the sound of the howling wind…

The birds chirping in the background…

The rustling of the trees…

The wild beating of her own heart…

The sudden burden of realization…

A brow curved up and an amused look formed on his face. "I didn't know you had the fascination for stating the obvious, Yoshida."

And there was horror…

She blushed deeply in a scarlet glow that started from her toes and moved upwards to her face at the speed of blood. Her mouth opened to form words, however nothing came out but a tiny squeal.

There she was in front of the boy she deeply admired, yet she could do nothing but make a fool out of herself. And to make matters worst, her mouth just chose that exact moment to act on its own. _A pink bento…_

"B-but I thought you're straight." She squeaked.

_Nooo... what an evil EVIL mouth!_

Naraku laughed.

Yep, this was officially the most embarrassing moment of her life.

**End of Chapter One **

* * *

**Foot Notes**

1–C: _Stands for the third class (C) in the first year (1) of high school (grade 10)._

Komazawa Private School: _A fictional junior (grades 7–9) and high (grades 10-12) school._

Keio University: _One of the top private Universities in Japan._

Dogi: _White top used for martial arts._

Hakama: _Japanese style "skirt" trousers._

Obi: _Japanese style sash._

Bento: _Japanese lunch box which consists of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables as a side dish._

**Questions**

Will Inuyasha be in the story? _Yes_

Will Sesshoumaru be a poker-faced jerk in most part of the story? _Definitely, but I'll throw in a little spice here and there to soften him up a bit. Give him a taste of his own medicine._

**Author's Notes**

Thank you for reading and all the comments.


End file.
